


Strawberries and Pianos

by Drownmeinthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drabble, Gay Ron Weasley, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pretty Boys, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self Esteem Issue, Situational Humiliation, Slurs, boys crying, piano playing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownmeinthemoon/pseuds/Drownmeinthemoon
Summary: Sometimes not all secrets are better left unsaid.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 73





	Strawberries and Pianos

Ron doesn’t remember where the old grand piano came from or when he started sneaking off into the dusty old attic to “play” but now staring up at Harry’s face he wishes he could take it all back. 

/break\

He really hadn’t meant to sneak into the attic this early in the morning but after a night of Harry’s…..not so little bit soldier pressed against Ron he wasn’t sure he could go a day without “playing”. His attempts to sneak out of bed was met with aversion. The squeaking of the bed seemed much louder than usual and for once he really wished Harry would have gotten to room with Percy. Each step felt like one closer to getting caught but finally he had made it up towards the attic. 

The smell of old books and boxes of baby shoes was overwhelming but at this point Ron couldn’t find the energy to care about anything but his needs. Careful to not move anything he pulled at the loose floorboard of the attic where he had hidden his thin peach knickers.  
On any other day he would have waited a little before he got lost in his dirty fantasy but today his only thought was the feeling of the thin fabric on his skin. 

He knew he would feel guilty afterwards but right now he would enjoy his fingers stretching him open under the revealing fabric. His hand found their way to his gaping hole pushing in torturously slow. He let out a tiny gasp as he started to twist his fingers as he went deeper. The moans got louder with each thrust into his needy hole, the pleasure clouding his judgment.  
The euphoria was cut short by an unceremonious “Holy fuck !”.

His eyes snapped meeting Harry’s dazed face. He could feel his heart sink as Harry eyed the pink knickers. Ron doesn’t remember where the old grand piano came from or when he started sneaking off into the dusty old attic to “play” but now staring up at Harry’s face he wishes he could take it all back. 

“It’s not what-“ he started his eyes darting around the room like a frightened deer. The sentence was cut off by Ron’s frightened tears. He knew how pitiful he looked laying on his stomach groveling at Harry’s feet. 

His hot tears were met by a soft sigh and before he could blink Harry was wiping his tears away with his shirt sleeve. Harry’s pitying eyes were too much for Ron to handle, who wanted more than anything to hit him for looking at him like an orphaned child. 

“Why didn’t you tell me ?” Harry asked, pulling him up into his lap. 

Ron let out a pained sound looking away from the piercing green depths. The guilt and shame suffocated him until he could only get out a tiny humiliating whisper. 

“Because you would hate me.” 

Harry looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Harry felt the pangs of anger melt into greif at the shame in Ron’s voice. “How could you ever think that I could hate you, you mean the world to me ?” 

“Because the only thing you want from me is a quick shag in a broom closet and when you find a pretty girl who can do it better and then no more Ron, no need for a stupid fag” Ron didn’t know when the realization that Harry didn’t love him finally clicked but now it felt worse than getting hit by the Whomping Willow, much worse. 

“For fucksakes I’ve been in love with you. Not Romilda,Not Pavarti and not Ginny, you !” Harry had never thought his confession to Ron would happen in an attic with the love of his life wearing a thong but his life never went according to plan.

“Why would you love a faggot like me?” Ron asked looking up at Harry with eyes that made Harry so terrible sad it hurt. Harry couldn’t help pulling him into a hug. 

“Because you’re Ron, the guy who’s smile gets me out of bed most mornings. The guy who stayed up with me when the nightmares got so bad I would sit at the edge of my bed. The guy who looked so proud the first time I ever caught the snitch I wanted to catch it a million times over just to see you look at me like that.” Harry knows he sounds like a sap but he just wants Ron to know he loves him more than anything. 

Ron’s body slumps at the words and so happy he could die. “You don’t mind the knickers?” Ron asked uneasily. 

“Bloody hell Hun I would buy an entire box full of them just don’t leave, please.” Harry begged. 

Ron nodded leaning against Harry's chest. “But I want a date.” Ron said firmly. 

“Where?” 

“I want a picnic by the Great Lake.” Harry smiled at the thought. “With strawberries” Ron added.

“That sounds amazing.” Harry said dreamily wrapping his arms around Ron.


End file.
